Of Nations and Fangirls
by Neeky-chan
Summary: Two anime freaks are given a surprise visit from the nations. But the nations didn't plan it. Everyone needs to figure out how the nations are to get back. "We could make a magical item to go between our worlds." England suggusted. "Iggy, I don't think that would work. Everyone knows magic isn't real." "Who knows, maybe this spell will work, America."
1. Singing and embarrassment

** Hiya readers! I am sooo sad right now! I lost my flashdrive! Which means I lost all my stories that I've been writing! QAQ So to make it up to who ever is reading my stories regardless of what they are, have fun. *grimmances* **

** I really am sad… I was even going to write a story with my younger sister Anibell. TTATT So this is also a colab of an idea I also had with her while I was making eggs. Enjoy.**

**Edit: I noticed that the German was wrong so I corrected that. And just so you know, I'm using google translate (as much as I wish I didn't have to)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it would suck considerably. Or anything else mentioned in this fanfic.**

* * *

It was the morning of the World Conference.

"Dude, I think the world conference can convene! I'll go first! We can get a huge super hero to protect us from global warming!" America grinned.

"That's ridiculous, America!" England yelled.

"Not as ridiculous as your eyebrows, Angleterre~" France chuckled.

"What does that mean, you bloody frog!" England yelled, turning on France.

"Exactly what I said, Angleterre." France smirked. This ensued a fight. America just laughed.

"Ne, ne, Doitsu~" Italy chimed at the already annoyed German.

"Vhat do you vant, Italia?" Germany asked, eyebrows twitching.

"What is the-a possibility of there-a being another-a universe out-a there-a? One that is-a very different from ours?" Italy smiled. Germany looked at him almost shocked.

"Vhy do you ask zat?" He asked.

"I'm-a just curious. Ve~ Do you-a believe that there-a is another universe out there-a, Germany?" He smiled, curl bouncing as he did so.

"I suppose zere is anozer vorld out zere somevere. I don't count on it zough…" Germany mumbled the last part to himself.

"I would-a like to see another-a world! That-a would be-a fun! Ve~" Italy just stared into space.

"Mm… Oi! Vhere did America go?" Germany yelled.

The nations looked around for the younger one and found he was indeed missing.

"Where wourd he be?" Japan asked himself quietly. Everyone wanted to know that.

"Bloody hell! I'm disappearing! What kind of….!" England was indeed disappearing into thin air.

"Germany! Help me!" Italy latched onto Germany making both of them disappear…

* * *

**Now to our heroines and where the nations are disappearing to~ XD**

_"Dude, this is too weird."_ America took a look around him and concluded that he was in a kitchen-like area with the living room connected. It wasn't too big, but was pretty nice. All of a sudden a couple of girls came running from the hall straight through him.

"Ha ha! I beat you!" The first girl cheered out. She was shorter than the second, her hair was like Lithuania's but a bit longer, eyes were hazel and looked almost pale.

"That's 'cause you had a head start Neeky!" The taller girl stuck her tongue out childishly. Her hair was almost exactly like Italy's except it was a darker brown unlike her sister. She was borderline on lightly tanned and fair, her eyes a perfect brown.

_"Where the hell am I"_ England's voice asked. _"And why do I look like a ghost?"_

_"That's what I wanna know, dude."_ America said, looking at the two girls.

'Neeky' took a frying pan in her hand while the other girl got eggs from the fridge.

"I'll tell Lizzie that Whitney said that England was 'searching' in Egypt." The girl snickered.

"Don't you dare! I have a frying pan and I'm not afraid to use it!" Neeky giggled, almost hitting her over the head with it.

_"W-what are they talking about?!"_ England yelled. _"And why is she acting like Hungary?!"_

_"What about Miss Hungary?"_ Italy asked.

"Annica~! Hand me the grape oil from the shelf please?"

"Si!" She smiled, grabbing said bottle. "Di naturalmente, sorella!"

_"She speaks Italian!"_ Italy beamed.

"…Danke jüngere Schwester." Neeky said, taking the bottle and putting it in the pan, that she had set on the burner.

_"German too…"_ Germany said, surprised.

"_Who are those girls over zere?"_ A French voice purred.

_"I'm not sure."_ America responded, _"But I'm pretty sure they're my citizens"_

"I love you too~!" Annica beamed. Neeky just stuck her tongue out.

_"I would believe that. How old are they?"_ Prussia asked.

_"I have no idea. And why are there nations appearing out of no where?"_ America asked. The nations just looked at England.

_"Why are you all looking at me?! I have nothing to do with this!"_ England yelled. "Annica~ could you put some music on?" Neeky asked.

"Si! What would you like?" She asked, bouncing through the nations to the tv screen/computer.

"Hmm… Ah! It should be one of England's songs!" Neeky grinned, starting to cook the eggs.

_"What songs? What are they talking about?"_ England asked.

_"Ah… do you remember vhen Japan gathered us togezer to sing some songs in his unawesome native language?"_ Prussia asked. The nations paled.

"Okay! Which one?" Annica asked. They both shared a knowing look. "Hehehehe~! Oh course it would be that one!" She started up youtube and clicked on one.

The nations were about to argue with one another when one of the girls started singing behind them.

_"Th-that's..!"_ England's eyes widened when he recognized the lyrics.

"Nanatsu no, umi wa niwa da kanna. Roman to, ryakudatsu. Indo, Hon Kon bessou chi kei ei, Koucha, umai na!" Neeky was singing it with such grace that everyone was impressed. Annica wasn't and tried singing with her alto-style.

_"Dude… that shorter girl's voice sounds better than England's."_ America said.

_"You git!"_ England yelled. Neeky then started dancing in her spot, 'cause she really didn't know that there were ghostly nations in her kitchen. She also swooned a bit.

"I _love_ his voice, Annie!" Neeky smiled. England blushed.

"You've told me so many times, sorella. No need to tell me again." Annica panned.

"Too bad! _I love England's voice._ Hey can we listen to Tres Bien next? And get a plate out for me? Bitte?" The shorter brunette asked.

_"That's one of my songs!"_ France perked up.

"Si! Then we are listening to Mein Gott!" She grinned. "Then Spain's song!"

"_Mein Gott is my song!"_ Prussia smirked.

"Annica do you see what you did there?" Neeky asked. The taller girl shook her head. The girl snickered. "Bad Touch Trio, of course!" Annica smiled and handed her the plate. "Well we all just lost the game." Annica commented after handing the plate to her.

Neeky then turned off the burner, placed the eggs off the burner and put it on the table. She then proceeded to the fridge getting out the mayo, ketchup and bread, which was on top of the fridge.

"Bonjour~ Je m'appelle France. Seine-gawa nagareteku ai no seseragi~" She sang.

_"Can someone _please_ tell me why they cannot see, feel or hear us?"_ Germany asked, annoyed.

_"I don't know what is happening!"_ England yelled. _"I just want that girl to stop singing that bloody frog's song!"_

_"Jealous, Angleterre?" _France hummed.

_"As if!"_ He yelled.

The other nations sighed and let this go on for a bit, seeing as this wasn't going to damage any of the furniture in this room. Soon Germany yelled at them to be quiet.

"Annica?" Neeky asked, finishing her egg sandwich.

"Si?" She turned her head.

"The next song please?" She smiled sweetly.

"Si!" Annica skipped over to the screen and started the song. Everyone except Prussia groaned.

_"You're just jealous zat zey vould even sing somezing as awesome as me!"_ Prussia grinned.

_"I doubt zat, bruder."_

_ "Shush! They have-a very pretty voices! Let's-a listen to them!"_ Italy hissed. The nations didn't say anything out of shock.

The two girls sang in alto the entire song except towards the end where there was a guitar solo. Neeky sang in high soprano that left the nations speechless. She then returned to her alto singing voice.

When the song ended Annica got up and started talking.

"Hey, what should we have for dinner?"

"Zat.. is a good question." Neeky replied with a semi-straight face. "How about churros, Italia~?" She smiled. The real Italy was going to reply but Annica spoke first.

"You would let me eat churros for dinner, Big brother Spain?" Annica asked, beaming. Neeky smirked.

"Of course I wouldn't. I need to make more though… Any suggestions?"

"Paella!"

"Nein. We had that yesterday." Neeky panned.

"You're no fun, sorella!" Annica pouted. "Fish and chips?" She smiled hopefully.

"…Sure? That sounds good. Go get the fish out of the freezer to thaw." Neeky ordered.

"Haaaai~!" Annica mocked saluted before disappearing in a door in the hallway… then emerging to go to the door directly across from it. Neeky just shook her head and played Spain's song, singing almost perfectly to the lyrics.

She started dancing along with the music but it was different than her sister's. She had a bit of free-style but closer to ballet, not quite on her toes or lingering very long on her left side.

The nations at this point have regained their voices and started chatting amongst themselves.

_"Vell, since ve aren't going anyvhere anytime soon so we should gather more information about zese girls."_ Germany said. The nations agreed.

_"Those girls are very odd."_ A quiet voice said. The nations looked around.

_"Dude, who just said that?"_ America asked, looking a bit scared.

Unknown to the nations, Neeky heard the small voice too. Her senses heightened for a moment.

"Annica? You're not trying to scare me again are you?" She asked, worry lined her voice.

The door opened and Annica emerged from it.

"What? Me trying to scare you? I would have done the Clock Tower version." She grinned while Neeky paled.

"You know I _hate_ Clock Tower!" Neeky whined.

"Snip snip! And zombies~!" She moaned and Neeky squeaked, running towards her sister.

"Shut up! Don't do it!" She nearly kicked her sister in the face as she backed away.

"Yay~! Snip snip!" She made a scissor motion with her fingers and it only flustered Neeky even more.

"Stop it~!" Neeky whined again.

"Okay! But I'll probably torture you later." She smiled.

"…Is that a threat?"

"It is indeed~!" Annica then went upstairs.

"I don't like you!" Neeky yelled after her.

"I love you too~!" Annica then shut her door upstairs. Neeky sighed and mumbled something too quiet for the nations to hear.

_"Did she actually hear me?"_ The soft voice asked, surprised. The small brunette heard the voice clearly this time and began looking around.

"Who's there?" She asked, spooked.

_"Dude, who ever you are, keep talking."_ America said.

_"Who are you?"_ A bear in the quiet nation's arms asked.

_"I'm Canada…"_ He said, sighing. Neeky froze. She could now hear fuzzy voices of the other nations.

"I must be hearing things. Not that I don't like Canada, but this is getting ridiculous." Neeky closed her eyes, sitting on the floor.

_"You can hear me?"_ Canada asked. Neeky flinched, eyes wide and looked in the direction his voice was coming from. Unfortunately, she could see most of his body too.

"Eep!" She squeaked, flinching back. She bit her lip, staring directly at Canada.

_"Dude! She can see and hear you! Can she see us?"_ America grinned. _"Ask her!"_

"Er… ask me what? I wish I could just brush this off as a dream but it's so vivid…" Neeky bowed her head, seeming almost depressed.

_"Um… America wanted to know if you could see anyone else…"_ Canada whispered.

"There are more nations here? How long have you been here? This feels like the fanfictions I read so many times over…" She mumbled, her cheeks getting red.

_"Iggy and I were here when you and your sister ran down the hall."_ America grinned. Neeky only heard 'Iggy and I' and 'ran down the hall,' Her face turned even more red.

_"It's England, you git!"_

"I feel horrified." She grumbled, trying to hide herself.

_"The other nations here besides myself are America, England, France, Germany, Italy and Prussia."_ Canada spoke softly. The brunette didn't say anything. Then got up and headed to the hall only to bump into France, landing herself on her butt.

"What?" She blinked in surprised. Neeky couldn't see the nations but she could definitely feel them and slightly hear them now. She shook a bit.

_"Sorry mon cherie."_ France apologized, he held out a hand that she couldn't see. Because she couldn't see it, she got up on her own and decided to climb over the couch, next to the table, walked around it and into the hall and up the stairs.

"Annica!" Neeky pounded on her bedroom door.

"What is it, Neeky? You sound distressed." The shorter girl opened the door and looked at her younger sister.

"You know all the fanfics we've read?" She asked. Annica nodded, slightly confused. "How do respond to knowing we have nations downstairs in our living room?"

Annica paled, becoming speechless.

"H-how long?" She stuttered after a few seconds.

"When we got downstairs."

"Oh crap, it won't be easy explaining."

"Exactly. And the nations down there… America, England, France, Germany, Italy, Prussia and Canada." Neeky paused. "What should we do? They'll come up here soon!"

"Ummm… well we could just give them answers straight out and surrender." Annica suggested. Neeky stared at her.

"…You have _got_ to stop talking like Italy." She then sighed and went to her own room, shutting it behind her. Then banged her head against the wall.

Annica went back to her fanfiction trying to ignore some of the information she had just learned, and made a fangirl scream of happiness. Neeky wasn't worried, but the nations apparently were, as you could hear their heavy footsteps.

Neeky sighed heavily and sat in front of her door, hoping that they didn't enter her room first. Since her door was the first door you saw when you turned the corner from the stairs.

Fate was so cruel to her wasn't it?

_Bang!_

"What is it? We heard a scream! Is everything alright?" America yelled. Neeky groaned as she continued to push against the door.

"That wasn't me, you idiot! That was my sister! She's happy!" She yelled. Neeky rose her voice even more. "ANNICA! BAKA!"

You could hear Annica's door open as she was talking.

"What? What did I do…? Oh… Never mind." Her door shut and a 'click' was heard. Neeky groaned.

"Now she can see more of them." She said.

"Vhat just happened?" Germany asked. Neeky just banged her head against the wall again.

"Too much in one day…" She mumbled.

* * *

**Yay! I finished it! I feel sooo bad for losing my flash drive! QAQ I have never lost it before so I'm extremely worried. But I hope you liked this! :3 Please review!**


	2. Explanations

**Hallo jeder! I wanted to update as fast as possible so here's the next chapter for you all. I've been bored all day and later today is a football game that I'm going to. I wanna make this clear: I HATE American football! I only go for the band and the school spirit.**

** Hockey is a much better sport than one of America's stupid sports. Canada~! ^w^**

**Anibell helped me with her reactions to her character. The fears are real btw. :P And btw, these reactions are _really_ close to how we'd react to everything. And this _will_ turn into a globe fanfic.**

**Just thought you should know. :3**

**Non of the characters are Mary-sue. You'll understand in later chapters if you disagree with me now.**

**Enough of my rambling.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to any type of anime, game or anything else besides myself and this plot. :3**

* * *

"Neeky! Please let us in!" America pushed on the door again. Said girl's cheeks turned red as she heard the name. She even faltered keeping her door closed, making it so America could burst into the room.

Neeky was pushed back into the room, squeaking in pain when America landed on top of her.

"G-get off me!" Neeky pushed the American with little effort.

"Oh, sorry dude." America said, getting off her small figure. She then proceeded to back up closer to her computer.

"Would you mind telling us how you know about us, love?" England asked. Neeky didn't say anything as her cheeks were scarlet. Only shaking her head, deciding it was a good idea to hide behind her bookshelf from the nations. "Neeky, we don't bite."

"A-actually…" she said quietly, "My name isn't Neeky… that's only my nickname…" England looked embarrassed at the fact he used it.

"Zen what iz your name, ma cherie?" France asked, getting closer. The smaller girl squeaked and backed up further.

"M-Mo… Monique…" She then went into her closet and slid the door shut.

"Zat is a French name, non? It's very beautiful for a girl such az yourself." He purred, trying to open the door.

"Quit trying to hit on her, you frog!"

"Go bother Annica!" Monique yelled, banging on the door.

"But vhy do you hide from us if you know a lot about us?" Germany asked.

"What would you do if you were suddenly confronted with characters from a book you like so much?" Monique retorted.

"You have a point."

"But zat doesn't explain vhy you'd hide from ze awesome me!" Prussia said.

"Please leave me alone for a bit." Monique pleaded. "You can explore the house, but please don't break anything. I'll tell you when I've cooled off."

The nations looked at each other before agreeing and leaving her room. Except for two who decided to look around her room.

"Monique, I'm terribly sorry that I used your name informally. I do hope you'll forgive me." England apologized.

"I-it's fine. I'm not used to anyone besides my sisters calling me that." Monique replied softly.

"Ve~ you have-a more sorelle?" Italy asked

"W-well… you could say that… Annica and Whitney are my real sisters but most of my friends are female and I consider them my younger sisters." Monique had a smile on her face, sitting in the closet. "They view me as an older sister or a mother."

"Why would that be, love?" England asked curiously. The brunette was silent for a bit.

"Er… I'm motherly by nature." Was the response. England nodded, even though Monique couldn't see and actually looked at the room.

Her room was covered in anime posters of some sort and all the flags of Hetalia. What part of the wall you could see was a pretty blue; the carpet a black colour. A simple twin bed had multi-coloured sheets that were a bit messy, beside it was large window that looked over the street outside with pretty green curtains.

On the right side of the bed was a nightstand with three ramuné bottles and a waterbottle. A few papers were scattered on the surface, pencils, trinkets and dolls were also on the nightstand.

The floor had various bits of clothing scattered about, but most were in the laundry basket. The back of the room had a desk and laptop in the corner, papers and notebooks scattered on it. The other corner of the room had little stuffed animals or anime characters. Hetalia, Bleach, Naruto, mochi, you can name them off.

A bookshelf was closest to England filled with a variety of books. Mainly anime but had chapter books too. Sitting close to the corner of stuffed animals was a sliding door closet. The door to the hall was right next to the nightstand and the trash can.

"Your room is a mess, love." England noted out loud. At that, the closet door opened and Monique had a look of insult.

"My room _is_ clean! It's much cleaner than Annica's! No offense to her but I think something is actually _living_ in there, 'cause it's a pig sty! And it's got a smell that won't go away no matter how many times we clean it up!" Monique exclaimed, slightly irritated.

Then Annica somehow pops out of the closet behind Monique.

"That is very true, but I blame Mr. Pickles." She said. Monique stared at her for a moment.

"Whitney has yet to give me that cat back." Monique said. "And you can't go blaming him! Only Kitti can do that!" The taller girl slumped.

"Awww. Then I'll blame Bob the Taco." She pouted. "Snip snip." She smiled, pulling out a pair of giant paper scissors, drawn with red marker to make it look bloody.

"Kyaa! Get away from me!" Monique screamed, running out of her room and downstairs. Annica giggled, chasing after the shorter girl. "I mean it, Annica! Stop it!" She screamed.

"Snip snip! Ha hahaha!" Annica laughed. Monique narrowly evaded a nation with a green military uniform and hid behind him.

"Stay away from meeeee!" Monique whined. Annica turned around and chased her around the nation. The both of them barely felt sorry for Germany. Two teenage girls running around a full grown man like children.

"Are you trying to get Germany to protect you or something? But I'm Ita~! Or am I a 2p!England?" Annica grinned.

"Nooo! No cupcakes! They're evil and deadly! Don't eat them!" Monique screamed. She was about to break the running circle when she was picked up by someone.

"Dude, chill out!" America said. "You're afraid of most of the things she's said since you got down here!" When Monique realized her situation (which was that America had thrown her over his shoulder), she abruptly shut up and mumbled something too quiet for anyone else to hear.

"America… please put her down." Annica said. "If I really wanted to scare the crap out of her, it'd be at night where her fears are worse." She shifted her feet almost uncomfortably.

"Oh. Okay." He set her down a bit forcefully, causing her to flinch. Monique then sat down on the floor, hands curling around her left ankle.

"Hey! Be careful next time! Sorella's ankle is injured!" Annica scolded. America's eyes widened.

"What? I'm sorry! I didn't know you were hurt! Can I help in any way?" America asked, worried.

"I'll be fine. It'll turn dull in a bit and I'll forget about it." Monique waved off. She slowly got up to stand, smiling slightly. Her eyes reflected a bit of pain and appreciation.

"How did you get hurt, frau?" Prussia asked with mild curiousity. Her hazel eyes shifted to him for a moment, and looked around the room to see different coloured eyes asking the same thing.

She sighed before responding.

"I broke my ankle when I was 15. And now I have two screws holding it together." She huffed, not looking at any of the nations.

"You did? But you don't-a look like-a you were hurt at all!" Italy said, with a slight frown. Hazel eyes met his gold ones, which surprised Monique seeing as he doesn't normally open his eyes.

"How did you break it, cher?" France asked. She shifted her feet, leaning to the right.

"Being stupid. Could you not call me that? It's not flattering to me at all." Monique shifted the conversation.

"Are you trying to encourage him?" Germany asked.

"No. I just don't wanna be called 'dear' a French person." She panned. Annica bust up with laughter, England not too far behind.

"You wound me, mon petit." France cried. Monique twitched.

"Don't call me little either!" She yelled, taking the nearest object and threw it at him. Which happened to be a water bottle.

France narrowly avoided being hit. Monique has a good arm.

"After all, my sister is a stupido idiota." Annica smiled.

"I heard that!" Monique threw a handful of crumpled papers at her younger sister. Annica just laughed, dodging the offending objects.

"You girls act so strange. Could you tell us how you know about us now?" England asked. Monique looked at him for a moment and looked thoughtful.

"Annica, go get my books down please." She ordered, walking towards the large computer, standing in front of it.

"Si sorella!" She mocked saluted and dashed up the stairs.

"Go ahead and sit down. This might actually be weird to hear from a human girl, so try to bear with me." Monique smiled sheepishly. The nations filled all the seats in the living room when Annica came back down holding five books labeled, Hetalia: Axis Powers.

"In our world, you guys are from an anime called Hetalia. There are a lot of fans and pairings. Annica and I know a lot about each of you already." Monique stated. "So far, it's _really_ popular all over the world."

"It's true! We know almost everything about the fandom, pairings, games, genderbends, songs, foods, bits of the languages, fanfictions—!" Monique covered Annica's mouth.

"Yeah…"

The nations looked a bit wearily at each other.

"Er… how much do you know about us?" Germany asked. Monique quickly drew her hand from Annica's mouth in disgust.

"That was gross!" She wailed, rubbing the spit on her jeans.

"Serves you right." Annica nearly sneered. "You could say we know everything."

"We do _not_! Fanfiction only develops what the authors _think_ the nations should react!" Monique retorted.

"But you're guilty of looking up each and every country on that website that describes how they act, what they like, their relations to other nations, how tall they are—!" Monique slapped her hand over her sister's mouth again.

"I will deal with you later!" She hissed, cheeks a light red. Monique removed her hand before Annica could lick her again.

"Her favorite nations are Canada, England, Prussia, Romano and Romania respectively~!" She sang.

"Annica!" She yelled, turning scarlet.

"It's true~! You have no choice but love me while I scare you to death~" Annica replied being a smart alec. Canada and England blushed while Prussia grinned. Out of embarrassment, Monique hit her taller sister before dashing upstairs, slamming her door.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Annica frowned.

"Dude… was everything you said true?" America asked. The dark haired girl looked guilty and nodded.

"That wasn't very nice, love." England said, cheeks still pink. "You should go apologize." She shook her head.

"Later. She'll cool off with her music upstairs." As if on cue, loud, dark music started playing. "It'll turn lighter later. It always does."

"Isn't zat German?" Prussia asked, pointing out the music.

"Er… si." Annica confirmed. "Is there anything else you wanted to know?" She smiled.

"Cher, how is music going to help her?" France asked. Annica face palmed.

"It tends to get her mind off things." Annica replied.

"Ve~ You girls are weird." Italy freely said as Annica smiled widely

"Why thank you! Well while Monique is cooling down is there anything you want me to answer?" Annica asked

"Vell ve don't vant to intrude but ve have no idea how to get back to our vorld. Are ve able to stay until zen?" Germany asked.

"That was the last thing on my mind. Well we do have a basement and we don't use it often so we just have to take out a few things, for beds we'll have to make do for a bit until we can get some beds and some extra food in the house since we weren't expecting anyone. Would you want a tour of the house?" Annica explained.

"Well at least it's not West's basement." Prussia scoffed, as Annica burst out laughing. He looked at her funny.

"I'm sorry, that's just funny. But I'll take it as a yes for a tour. Come this way." Annica said walking down the hall and walking upstairs. "I'll start up here you already know about Monique's room. The door on the right closest to the stairs in one of the four bathrooms, past Monique's room, on the left here is my room."

The music coming from Monique's room was considerably lighter.

Annica pushed open the door to reveal her room. The walls were black with gray swirls, flags scattered around, bloody pictures, scissors, and a few anime posters. You could barely see the dark purple carpet with all the clothes on the floor. There were a few clothes in the closet and others in the hamper, not sorted by colour.

The bed's sheets were messy and the only colours distinguishable were red, green and white. A green table was in the middle of the floor with papers scattered all over it and over flowing to the floor. A music stand in the corner next to the spinning chair, a thick stack of music sat on top. An old clarinet case next to the bed.

Above the clarinet case was a window with Italian-styled curtains. Across from the window, next to the door, was a bookshelf filled with books and cards. On top of the bookshelf was an assortment of Littlest Pet Shop dolls. The scent of the room was flowing out and everyone was bothered by it but Annica, the scent smelled somewhat like smoke and wet dog.

"Nice room." America smiled.

"It doesn't smell very nice, ve~" Italy frowned.

"Monique was right. Your room _is_ a mess!" England exclaimed, almost disgusted.

"I'm fine with it. There is worse you know." Annica said closing her bedroom door moving to the next door on the right. "This room is our parents' room but they won't be home for a long time and that door over there is the second bathroom."

"So, your parents von't be a problem? Germany asked. France had a rape face.

"No, nothing to worry about. Don't even think about it, France. My sister and I have locks on our doors and windows. The next room all the way down the hall is our sister Whitney's room but she won't be home for about a week. Let's go back downstairs and finish the tour." Annica said passing by the nations heading downstairs. France deflated, following the tall girl.

They all went down the stairs, a small window, the white front door, and turned left. Annica pointed to the doors down the hall.

"The first door here is the closet under the stairs, the second door is the third bathroom and the last door on the left is the laundry room. Over here is the garage, just make sure to watch your step." Annica said, opening the door she went through earlier.

Reaching for the switch, the light flickered on and she headed to the handle on the floor and lifted it up.

"This hatch here leads to the basement which will be your guy's room. You can explore a bit while I check on Monique. Plus, the basement has the last bathroom." Annica said, pushing past the men to Monique's room.

"Well I'm going down so I can see how big the basement is." England said, pausing to add, "So I can sleep away from that bloody frog." He then went down the steps into the darkness.

"I zink it is a good idea for all of us to go down und get a spot to sleep." Germany said. Prussia grinned and dashed down the stairs, following England.

"Great idea, West! I get the awesomest spot before any of you unawesome people get to choose!" Prussia yelled.

"Not cool man!" America yelled, running down with them. Everyone else followed. Canada sighed.

"They forgot me again, Kumakiko."

"Who are you?" The small polar bear asked.

"I'm Canada…"

* * *

**To the girls~**

"Hey Neeky!" Annica knocked on the door.

"What do you want, Annie?" Monique asked, opening the door.

"I gave the guys a tour of the house and they are going to be in the basement until we can get a portal thing to send 'em home!" She mock saluted. Monique looked at her before letting her in.

Monique seemed to have cleaned up her room a bit more. The clothes on the floor were gone, papers were sorted nicely, and the bed sheets actually looked nice, revealing the comforter was the Union Jack.

"There must be something you want from me." Monique said, sitting on her bed. Annica nodded.

"Do we have any extra flag comforters for our nation friends?" She grinned. Monique thought about this.

"For a futon, yea. I guess the guys'll be sleeping on the floor. Make sure they don't destroy anything while I get the sheets." Monique said, exiting the room opening two of the small closet doors on her right, opposite of the bathroom.

"Si, signora!" She saluted, bouncing down the stairs.

Monique smiled and shook her head, pulling out different flag futons and comforters. American, British, French, Italian, German, Prussian, and Canadian. She also got out small pillows that should do the job.

Taking the stacks, she slowly made her way down the stairs to the basement. She had little delay and went down. She was horrified at the sight she saw. Dvds, cans, and nations were scattered everywhere.

"Wh-what's going on in here?!" Monique yelled, dropping the blankets and pillows.

"Told ya so~ busted!" Annica sneered, pointing at Prussia. She bounced over to her older sister and began explaining. "When I got here, England, France and America were arguing and Italy was screaming something about it being scary down here, Germany trying to calm him down. Prussia made the situation worse by taking out the dvds off the shelves, looking for something good to watch. I told them to stop with Canada but they wouldn't listen and started throwing cans."

Monique stared at the girl then glared at the nations fiercely and growled.

"This area was perfectly clean last time I left it. Please get it cleaned up before I decide to make your lives a living hell." She coolly ordered.

"Ooo~! She actually swore! You're all in for it now!" Annica sneered. Monique glared at her sister.

"Keep going like that and I'll give you the same treatment." She hissed. Annica giggled and started picking up the dvds. The nations looked sheepish and started picking up anything else that wasn't on the floor before.

"I thought it would be nice to get you some of our futons until we can get some actual beds for you guys. If I'm laying down any rules, it's not to make a mess or destroy anything in this house." Monique crossed her arms.

"I have a question for you, bella!" Italy smiled, raising his hand.

"Yes, Italy?" She looked at him lazily.

"Well, umm… How old are you?" He asked. She blinked before replying.

"I'm 16. Annica is 13." She said. This shocked the nations.

"She's 13?!" England stumbled. "I was expecting her to be 17!" Monique smirked.

"She's gotten that a lot. More guys came up to her asking for a date more than not."

"It's very true! I turned 'em down 'cause I don't date until I'm 16! Even then, I can't be alone!" Annica grinned brightly, finishing her job.

"Do ze same rules apply to you, félin?" France asked Monique, getting closer at the same time.

"Yes, they do. I'm not single dating until I'm 18." Monique smirked. "So back off Frenchy." She pushed him away. England started laughing at France.

"Zen I can't invade your vital regions, madchen." Prussia purred, coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey!" America yelled. "Leave my citizen alone, Prussia!"

"I recommend letting her go, Prussia. She still isn't too happy about earlier." Annica said, warningly.

"It shouldn't be zat bad—!" Prussia started. His sentence was cut short when Monique's elbow hit his chin, instantly letting her go and allowing her to make her escape. "Ow! Zat hurt madchen!" He complained.

"It should!" She hissed, cheeks red. Monique went over to the stack of futons and pulled out the Prussian and French, then handed them to the said nations. She repeated this process and handed each nation his own flag comforters.

"I will be upstairs watching HetaHazard. Annica, you're in charge of dinner. The rest of you, find something to do." With that, she left the basement to her room. Canada layed out his futon, comforter and pillow then followed Monique upstairs. Everyone did something similar.

He walked up to Monique's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Her voice traveled through.

"C-Canada." He whispered.

"Oh, come on in if you want." She said. Canada opened the door peering in. He noted it was a bit cleaner than earlier and that she was sitting at the computer.

"Y-you have a nice room, Monique." He noted quietly. Looking around some more, he noticed a hockey stick and a pair of ice skates in the closet.

"Thank you. Did you need something?" She asked, curiously.

"Um… sort of. Something that Annica has been bothering me." Monique turned from her computer screen to look into his purple eyes. She gestured for him to continue. "Am… am I one of your favorite nations?" He asked shyly.

Monique blushed a little and nodded.

"You're my absolute favorite and I can't see how people can forget you." She smiled. Canada blushed and dug his head into Kumajiro's fur. Monique giggled then turned back to the screen, clicking on the link for HetaHazard on youtube,

"Um… what is HetaHazard?" Canada asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, it's one of the four most popular fanmade games for Hetalia. It's kinda horror like but only puts me on the edge… Do you wanna watch it with me?" She asked.

"Sure… I guess." He sat down on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to expect.

* * *

**Downstairs~**

"Vat's zere to do down here, Annika?" Prussia asked, bored.

"Find something. I'm making dinner like Mistress Nekké asked me to do. **(A.N. This is an inside joke)**" She retorted.

"…I don't zink zat sugar belongs in zat dish, madchen." He pointed. Annica got defensive.

"I know what I'm doing! It isn't for fish and chips! The sugar is for making a family favorite, chocolate no-bake cookies. Since Neeky is even more mad." Annica replied with a glint in her eyes. "I will also make cupcakes~" Annica added.

"You're mean to your sister." England said, thumbing through a thick book that could only be for spells.

How he got it, we may never know.

"I'm _playing_ with her. Ever hear her laughing when I do use her fears?" She defended.

"No, actually. It seems to me she's always screaming." He said. If he had tea, he would be drinking it. Annica scoffed and returned to her cooking/baking.

"Are you making pasta, bella?" Italy asked.

"Not today, Italy. Maybe tomorrow. Do you wanna help me make cookies?" She smiled.

"That sounds fun!" He smiled. Germany came up and looked at the recipe for the no bake cookies.

"Zat doesn't sound very good vith all zat sugar. Are you sure you vant to make zat?" He asked.

"Of course! We eat healthy in this house so a little treat isn't too bad. I need it anyway!" Annica smiled.

"I disagree. You're already hyper as it is." England remarked. Annica turned to him.

"You think I'm bad? You should see Whitney! She's the one with ADHD! And incredibly chatty." She shook her head.

"Is Whitney your younger sister?" France asked. Annica shook her head.

"No. She's 14, almost a year older than me." Annica said. "I'm the youngest.

The nations looked a bit surprised.

"Don't you have any other siblings, love?" England asked. Annica's eyes grew dark and filled with sadness.

"No. Not anymore." She said coolly, putting the sweet ingredients in a black pot. "He's gone and there's nothing we can do about it." She nearly whispered.

She shook her head, putting on a fake smile.

"But it's nothing we can't handle." She reassured them. Annica flew across the kitchen trying to get things done. Germany stepped in and cleaned up a bit.

France started helping making the cupcakes, Italy was helping Annica with the no-bakes and England was trying to make the fish and chips. He was stopped before he could ruin the food by America.

"Bloody git! I am trying to help here!" England yelled.

"Dude! We can take care of it!" America yelled back. Annica bounced over and told England that he could set the table since she 'didn't know how herself.'

He bought it and went to work. The rest of the nations sighed in relief.

* * *

**Sooooo? How'd you like this chapter? I have been working all day on this chapter so you better like it! Is this the beginning of a plot? Kyahahaha! XD**

** Anyway… if you have any suggestions you'd like to put in the story, feel free to comment. Reviews are really nice to have people! I'd appreciate it!**

** I wrote most of this chapter but there are times where I asked Anibell to write for me.**

** I hope you all have a fabulous day! :D**


End file.
